O du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit
by Athelassa
Summary: Am Weihnachtsabend benimmt sich Athos so niedergeschlagen und merkwürdig wie nie zuvor. D'Artagnan versucht ihm zu helfen, und geht dabei selbst einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung nicht aus dem Weg, um seinen Freund aus seiner Trostlosigkeit zu rütteln.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:**_

Da es ja im Moment Adventszeit ist, habe ich mich entschieden, eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben, so untypisch sie auch sein mag.  
Die Geschichte besteht aus drei Kapiteln und ich werde an jedem Adventssonntag ein weiteres Kapitel online stellen, bis zu Weihnachten hin.  
Man könnte es als Geschenk betrachten, oder vielleicht auch nur als guter Vorwand, um regelmässig zu posten...

Dann möchte ich Silvia ganz herzlich für die kurzfristige Korrektur danken, sie hat mir wirklich geholfen.

_Nun, ich wünsche euch viel Spass mit meiner ersten Musketier-Geschichte!_

**1. Leise rieselt der Schnee**

Es war Weihnachtsabend.

Die ganze Stadt Paris lag unter einer dicken Decke von Schnee begraben, und noch immer rieselten feine Flocken auf die Dächer und Häuser hinab. Viele der Fenster der Bürgerhäuser waren von einem stillen Kerzenschein beleuchtet, und aus einigen undichten Türen strömte der herrliche Duft eines Festmahls.

D'Artagnan hob schnuppernd die Nase in die Luft, während sein Bauch ihm mit einem lauten Grollen zu verstehen gab, dass auch er dem Gedanken an ein Festmahl durchaus nicht abgeneigt war. Die Vorfreude auf ein warmes Mahl und einen Becher hervorragenden Weines vermochte seine etwas grimmige Stimmung bezähmen. Für einen Augenblick rückte sein Ärger über Monsieur de Tréville und den unerwarteten Wachtdienst vor dem Louvre in den Hintergrund. Der Hauptmann hatte es für nötig gehalten, einen seiner besten Musketiere – und dazu noch Leutnant seit kurzem – an diesem heiligen Abend zur Wache einzuteilen, denn genau zu solch unerwarteten Zeitpunkten geschähen schliesslich die gefährlichsten Überfälle. D'Artagnan hatte sich grummelnd fügen müssen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er die Weihnachtsmesse verpasst hatte. Natürlich war aber während seiner Schicht nichts Aufregendes geschehen, ausser der erstaunlichen Tatsache, dass seine Zehen nach sechs Stunden im Schnee wahrhaftig noch lebten.

Doch dies alles gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an, und auch d'Artagnans Groll schwand allmählich, als er die friedliche Umgebung betrachtete. Der Schnee, den er noch vor einer Stunde mit seinen wütenden Blicken am liebsten zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, war ihm selten so lieblich erschienen, denn er verlieh den Häusern und Straßen etwas Sanftes und Unberührtes. D'Artagnan fühlte sich augenblicklich in Weihnachtsstimmung.

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war dies der erste Winter seit seiner Ankunft in Paris, wo an Weihnachten wirklich Schnee lag. D'Artagnan grinste. In der Gascogne lag selten Schnee, und so hatte er sich um so mehr auf eine weisse Weihnachten gefreut, als er nach Paris gezogen war. Doch weit gefehlt. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte es an Weihnachten stets geregnet.

Hingegen heute abend... D'Artagnan seufzte zufrieden, richtete seinen Blick gegen den Himmel und beobachtete mit kindlicher Freude, wie die Schneeflocken gemächlich auf die Erde schwebten. Die stets belebte Stadt zeigte sich für einmal still und friedlich, was wohl auch daran liegen mochte, dass zu dieser Uhrzeit alle guten Christenmenschen – und auch alle übrigen Leute, die sich nach einem warmen Plätzchen sehnten – in der Kirche saßen und der Weihnachtsmesse lauschten. Doch der Ärger über die verpasste Messe war verschwunden, und d'Artagnan fühlte sich längst durch die winterliche Landschaft besänftigt.

Es gab wohl nur einen einzigen Menschen in ganz Paris, der sich nicht von der weihnachtlichen Stimmung zufrieden stellen und milde stimmen ließ, und der junge Musketier hatte das Pech, sich in seiner Gesellschaft zu befinden.

„Ich verstehe diese Menschen nicht, d'Artagnan", sagte Athos missmutig und versetzte einem naheliegenden Schneewall einen Tritt. „Seit zwei Wochen beklagen sich die Bürger über den Schnee und versuchen mit allen Mitteln, ihn von den Strassen zu bekommen und heute, an Weihnachten, halten sie auf einmal Lobreden über die _weisse Pracht, _und sie singen Lieder über dieses willkommene Geschenk. Wenn Ihr mich fragt, so bleibt dieses weisse Teufelszeug auch heute ekelhaft kalt, und beim nächsten Westwind wird es sich sowieso in braunen Matsch verwandeln. Vielleicht gedenke ich dereinst ein Liedchen über _diesen _Aspekt der weissen Pracht zu dichten, und ich werde an Weihnachten auch bestimmt jeden Bürger damit behelligen."

Diese mürrische Schmährede auf den Schnee brachte d'Artagnan ein kurzes Lächeln auf die Lippen, auch wenn er seinem Freund bei weitem nicht zustimmen konnte. Doch sagte er nichts und warf statt dessen von der Seite einen Blick auf Athos. Dieser hatte seinen Mantel fest um sich selbst geschlungen und dennoch konnte d'Artagnan ein leichtes Zittern beobachten. Sein Freund erstickte ein Husten in seinem Ärmel. Das edle Gesicht trug die Farbe des Untergrundes, auf dem sie gingen, und doch wollte Athos es weder sich selbst noch sonst jemandem eingestehen, dass er stark erkältet war und ins Bett gehörte.

„Mein Freund", begann d'Artagnan, „es ist kein Wunder, dass Ihr die Leute nicht versteht, so selten wie Ihr Euch unter das Volk mischt. Gewöhnliche Menschen können sich an dem wunderschönen Anblick des Schnees erfreuen, doch ich sollte es mittlerweile besser wissen, als Euch zu den gewöhnlichen Menschen zu zählen. Ausserdem hat Euch niemand dazu gezwungen – im Gegensatz zu mir – noch sechs zusätzliche Stunden in diesem ‚ekelhaften Teufelszeug', wie Ihr es zu nennen pflegt, zu verbringen. Im Gegenteil, ich habe Euch ausdrücklich befohlen, den Abend freizunehmen um Eure angeschlagene Gesundheit zu pflegen. Manchmal muss ich mich schon wundern, wie nachlässig Ihr mit Eurem Körper umgeht, Athos."

Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte nichts.

D'Artagnan musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut aufzuseufzen. Bereits den ganzen Abend lang hatte Athos kaum zwei Worte über die Lippen gebracht, seine recht detaillierte Stellungsnahme die Freuden des Schnees betreffend einmal ausgenommen. Denn, wie es bereits angedeutet wurde, hatte der ältere Musketier sich keineswegs an die Anweisungen seines Leutnants gehalten und sich statt dessen freiwillig zur Wache gemeldet. Der eigentlich diensthabende Musketier hatte dieses Geschenk natürlich ohne Zögern angenommen, um Weihnachten mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

„Wenn Ihr doch Euren sturen Kopf einmal zu Hause lassen könntet, mein Freund", murmelte d'Artagnan ganz leise zu sich selbst, so dass Athos es nicht hörte, „dann wäre auch Eure Erkältung und vor allem Euer verdammter Husten schon lange kuriert."

Wie um diese Aussage zu bekräftigen, schüttelte ein neuer Hustenanfall Athos' schmale Gestalt, und an seinen vornübergebeugten Schultern konnte d'Artagnan erkennen, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereiten musste.

„Aber nein", führte d'Artagnan sein leises Selbstgespräch fort und merkte, wie seine eben noch friedliche Weihnachtsstimmung erneut schwand, „Ihr musstet Euch freiwillig zur Wache melden und als ich ablehnte, hattet Ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als Euch trotzdem vollbewaffnet neben mich vor dem Louvre aufzustellen. Ihr wusstet genau, dass ich die andere Wache wegschicken würde, was ich dann auch getan habe, nach einer gewissen Zeit. Pardieu, manchmal frage ich mich, weshalb Ihr den Leutnantsposten nicht angenommen habt, Ihr hört ja ohnehin nicht auf mich und schlussendlich muss ich mich nach Euch richten!"

Obwohl man anhand dieses Selbstgesprächs hätte annehmen können, dass d'Artagnan tatsächlich verärgert über Athos war, so diente dieser Verdruss eher dem Vorwand, über die tiefer liegende Sorge um seinen Freund hinwegzutäuschen. Denn es war wieder einer der Abende, an denen alles Elend der Welt auf Athos' Schultern zu sitzen schien. Seit Miladys Tod waren diese melancholischen Anfälle häufiger und stärker geworden, anstatt sich zu bessern.

Ausserdem war dies der erste Abend, an dem d'Artagnan völlig allein mit einem niedergeschlagenen und tristen Athos zu schaffen hatte. Bis jetzt waren immer entweder Aramis oder Porthos – wenn nicht meistens beide zusammen – bei ihm gewesen und hatten ihn vom traurigen Zustand seines Freundes abgelenkt. Doch Aramis war seit einem halben Jahr spurlos verschwunden, und Porthos hatte vor drei Wochen seinen Dienst quittiert, um seine Procureuse zu heiraten. Mehr denn je vermisste d'Artagnan nun die Anwesenheit seiner anderen beiden Freunde.

Von einer Kirche klang gedämpft der Gesang eines Kinderchors herüber, und es war das einzige Geräusch neben dem Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren schweren Stiefeln. D'Artagnan hielt auf dem Kirchplatz an, um der lieblichen Musik besser lauschen zu können, doch Athos drängte ihn weiter.

„Kommt schon, es zieht mich in ein warmes Wirtshaus. Ihr könnt solch unreinen Tönen auch anderswo lauschen. Ich frage mich, wie weit die Kirche nun schon gesunken ist, um eine solche Verhöhnung der geistlichen Musik durch einen Haufen von Bälgern zuzulassen. Dass dies alles an Weihnachten stattfindet, betrübt mich um so mehr," meinte Athos mit einer Bissigkeit, die ihm normalerweise völlig fremd war.

D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn, denn er konnte die miserable Stimmung seines Freundes immer weniger ertragen, je länger der Abend fortschritt. Athos schien es anscheinend darauf angelegt zu haben, ihm Weihnachten noch vollkommen zu verderben.

„Nun seid Ihr aber ungerecht, mein Lieber", entgegnete d'Artagnan und nahm sich vor, die schlechte Laune seines Freundes nicht einfach so hinzunehmen, vor allem nicht an Weihnachten. „Erstens singen diese Kinder ganz hübsch und zweitens ist es doch ein guter Zug der Kirche, auch die Jüngeren mit in die Messe einzubeziehen."

Athos blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu d'Artagnan um, so dass dieser instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts machte und sich bereits fragte, was er wohl Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Die Kirche", begann Athos beinahe aufbrausend, „gebraucht diese Kinder doch nur, um mehr Spendengelder am Schluss der Messe zu ergattern. Das ist reine Berechnung, nichts anderes, und es betrübt mich zu sehen, dass Ihr genau so naiv wie der ganze Pöbel dort drinnen auf diesen Trick hineingefallen wärt."

Athos hatte laut gesprochen, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihn erneut ein Hustenanfall packte und er eine ganze Weile brauchte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dies gab d'Artagnan die Zeit, um seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig, aber dennoch bestimmt zu wählen.

„Ich weiss nicht, was heute Abend in Euch gefahren ist, Athos, aber Eure Gesellschaft ist mir beinahe unerträglich. Ihr scheut einerseits keine Hindernisse, um unbedingt mit mir zusammen während der Weihnachtsmesse Wache zu stehen, doch seid Ihr andererseits kaum auf meine Gespräche eingegangen. Jetzt da die Wache zu Ende ist, wisst Ihr offensichtlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als Eure schlechte Laune an mir auszulassen. Ich schätze das nicht besonders."

Athos starrte ihn für einen Augenblick an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, und ging davon. Verblüfft schaute d'Artagnan seinem Freund nach ohne sich zu rühren. Vielleicht waren das nicht gerade die Worte gewesen, die Athos hatte hören wollen. Als der ältere Musketier schon beinahe um die Hausecke verschwunden war, riss sich d'Artagnan endlich aus seiner Starre und lief seinem Freund nach.

„He, Athos!", rief er und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten, „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht einfach so davonlaufen! Meine Worte waren nicht böse gemeint. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, weshalb Ihr an einem wunderschönen und heiligen Abend wie diesem in so griesgrämiger Stimmung sein könnt."

Die Worte waren in versöhnlichem Tonfall gesprochen. Athos blickte d'Artagnan lange und fest an, was Letzterem einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Athos' dunkle Augen, die normalerweise freundlich und warm dreinblickten, schienen nun so eisig, als wollten sie sich dem Wetter anpassen. Die Blässe des älteren Musketiers hatte an diesem Abend nichts Edles an sich, sondern ließen das schöne Gesicht wie tot oder eingefroren wirken. Das lange schwarze Haar verstärkte den Kontrast noch mehr und selbst die Lippen, blutleer und zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, gaben dem Antlitz kaum Farbe oder Leben.

„Leutnant, ich merke, wann meine Gesellschaft überflüssig wird. Ich wünsche Euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest."

Die zwei Sätze wurden mit einer solchen Kälte ausgesprochen, wie d'Artagnan es noch nie von seinem Freund gehört hatte. Er war derart überrascht und verletzt, dass er nichts unternahm, als Athos sich mit einer mokierten Bewegung verbeugte und dann unter dem anhaltenden sanften Schneefall um die Ecke verschwand.

Ein zufällig verübergehender Spaziergänger hätte meinen können, dass dem jungen Musketierleutnant die Stiefel im Schnee festgefroren wären, so reglos blieb er an Ort und Stelle stehen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die schwere, zweiflügelige Türe der Kirche, und Menschen strömten auf den verschneiten Platz hinaus. D'Artagnan riss sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung und wandte sich langsam der Masse zu, welche die Kirche verliess. Familien waren es hauptsächlich; die Kinder strahlten und ihre Wangen glühten rot, als sie nun angeregt ihren Eltern vom eindrücklichen Krippenspiel und der wunderbaren Musik erzählten.

D'Artagnan, obwohl immer noch schockiert und verletzt, musste beinahe lächeln, als er die Begeisterung der Kinder hörte. Man hätte meinen können, die Eltern wären nicht selber bei der Messe mit dabei gewesen.

D'Artagnan schaute zur geöffneten Türe der Kirche, wo er den Priester mit einer Schale stehen sah, in welche die Leute Spenden hineinwarfen. Nach kurzem Zögern ging d'Artagnan auf ihn zu.

Der Priester war ein älterer Herr mit einem rundlichen Gesicht und zwei lebendig dreinblickenden, freundlichen Augen. Sein sanftes Lächeln wirkte, im Gegensatz zum Lächeln vieler seiner Kollegen, weder gespielt noch erzwungen.

„Guten Abend, Monsieur", begrüsste ihn der Priester. „Wünscht Ihr Euch in Gottes Haus aufzuwärmen? Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr die Wärme gut gebrauchen."

„Danke, Vater", erwiderte d'Artagnan langsam, „aber ich wollte eigentlich nur eine Spende für den Kinderchor hinterlassen, der mich selbst auf dem Vorplatz entzückt hat."

Während d'Artagnan das Geldstück in die Schale warf, konnte er unauffällig die sich bereits angesammelte Summe abschätzen. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er dies tat oder was ihm die Antwort nützen würde, aber er wollte sich vergewissern, ob Athos die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er meinte, ein Kinderchor bringe mehr Einnahmen für die Kirche. Und tatsächlich, die Schale war bis zum Rand gefüllt mit weit mehr Spendengeldern als es für eine Weihnachtsmesse üblich war.

Der Priester schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, nicht ahnend, welche Gedankengänge sein Gegenüber verfolgte, und sagte dann: „Vielen Dank, Monsieur. Diese Spende, die Ihr so großzügig gegeben habt, wird den Waisenkindern helfen, ihr weiteres Leben besser vorbereitet zu beschreiten."

D'Artagnan, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich verwirrt um.

„Welche Waisenkinder?"

„Oh, ich vergaß, Ihr wart ja nur auf dem Vorplatz und konntet der Messe nur eingeschränkt folgen. Der Chor, den Ihr gehört habt, besteht aus Waisenkindern, die von unserer Kirche unterstützt werden und die ihre Bildung von uns erhalten, unter anderem auch im Singen. Diese Spende hilft, die Nahrung, Unterkunft und Kleidung der Kinder sicherzustellen. Deswegen wohl auch die großzügigen Spenden der anderen Messbesucher!"

Der Priester lachte zufrieden und nickte dann d'Artagnan zum Abschied zu, bevor er in die Kirche zurück ging, wo der Chor ihn freudig begrüsste. Der junge Musketier hörte das Lob des Priesters für die Kinder und sah, wie sie in Antwort darauf strahlten.

„Es ist beruhigend zu sehen, dass Ihr auch nicht alles wisst, Athos", murmelte d'Artagnan vor sich hin und ging dann nachdenklich die Kirchentreppe hinunter.

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, als d'Artagnan erneut durch die Gassen ging, dieses Mal aber alleine. Gleich um die Ecke befand sich der „Tannenzapfen", sein bevorzugtes Wirtshaus. Doch an diesem Abend bog er nicht wie gewöhnlich in die nächste Gasse ein, sondern ging geradeaus weiter, obwohl sein Bauch vor Hunger knurrte.

D'Artagnan konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer bereits im „Tannenzapfen" saß, in einer Ecke weit hinten und umgeben von leeren Weinflaschen. Nein danke, für diesen Abend hatte er lange genug das Ziel für Athos' schlechte Laune gespielt und falls er den restlichen Abend doch noch irgendwie retten wollte, dann würde er sich besser aus der Reichweite seines Freundes begeben.

Dessen herablassende Bemerkung über den Kinderchor und die Geldgier der Kirche lagen ihm noch zu frisch im Gedächtnis. Dazu hörte er noch immer in seinem Ohr diese zwei letzten Sätze, die mit einer solchen Kälte ausgesprochen worden waren, dass es d'Artagnan geschmerzt hatte. „Leutnant" hatte Athos ihn genannt, dieser sture Griesgram! Als würde sie nicht seit vier Jahren eine enge Freundschaft verbinden!

Der Schock wich langsam und d'Artagnans gascognisches Blut echauffierte sich immer mehr, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Wütend stieß er die Türe zu einem Gasthaus auf, welches sich „L'épée de François I" nannte. Beinahe hätte er einem Mann die Türe ins Gesicht geworfen, als dieser von innen das Wirtshaus verlassen wollte. Der andere, ein junger Edelmann, wollte sich sogleich lautstark beschweren, aber d'Artagnan öffnete nur wortlos seinen Mantel und zeigte dem verdutzten Edelmann seine Musketierleutnantsuniform, die überall bekannt war. Der andere Mann trollte sich ohne Äusserung auf die Straße.

„L'épée de François I" war gut gefüllt, doch wenn sich im „Tannenzapfen" hauptsächlich Musketiere und Gardisten bewirten ließen, so traf sich doch hier eher der Adel aus den höheren militärischen Rängen. D'Artagnan erinnerte sich nun wieder, weshalb er lieber im „Tannenzapfen" einkehrte: Es war um einiges günstiger dort. Jedoch war ihm dieser Umstand im Augenblick einerlei, wichtiger war, die Distanz zu Athos zu wahren.

D'Artagnan setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und sogleich kam ein junges Serviermädchen zu ihm.

„Was wünscht der Herr?", fragte sie und musterte den jungen Musketier dabei keck von oben bis unten, wobei sie sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihr das Gesehene oben oder unten besser gefiel.

D'Artagnan hatte nichts gegen eine kleine Ablenkung, denn das Mädchen war von reizender Gestalt mit einem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Was hast du denn zu bieten?", fragte er leise und schaute ihr lange in die dunklen Augen. Die junge Frau errötete dabei kein bisschen, sondern lächelte nur kokett.

„Ich bringe Euch das Tagesmahl mit einer Flasche Bordeaux-Wein und danach können wir uns unterhalten, mein Dienst ist gleich zu Ende."

Damit schoß sie ihm noch einmal einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich zur Küche begab. D'Artagnan grinste breit und schaute ihr lange hinterher. Constance kam ihm für einen Augenblick in den Sinn, doch er vertrieb sie eben so schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht an sie denken, denn die Erinnerung an sie und ihre Liebe schmerzten noch zu stark. Doch stand er deswegen körperlichen Freuden keineswegs abgeneigt gegenüber.

Diese Frau hier war jung, genau wie er. Warum sollten sie wertvolle Zeit vergeuden, sich einander vorzustellen, wenn es für beide doch nur darum ging, sich zu amüsieren?

Das Serviermädchen kam bald zurück, und als sie sich beim Abstellen des Gerichtes absichtlich weit über ihn beugte, stahl der Musketier ihr schnell einen Kuss. Ihre Lippen waren herrlich weich und obwohl das Essen lecker duftete, verspürte er plötzlich einen Hunger völlig anderer Natur in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, fertig gegessen zu haben, um sich weiter mit ihr zu vergnügen. Vielleicht würde diese Weihnachten doch nicht so trostlos enden, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Nachdem Athos von seinem Freund weggelaufen und um die Ecke gegangen war, vergrub er seine Fingernägel so tief im Fleisch seines Armes, dass er warmes Blut an seinen Händen spürte.

Es war nicht Wut auf seinen Freund, die ihn so heftig hatte reagieren lassen, nicht Vorwurf oder Ärger, sondern etwas, das weitaus tiefer saß und dass er kaum noch steuern konnte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich irgendwo hinzuwerfen und zu schluchzen, zu schreien und zu weinen, doch es ging nicht. Da war ein Schmerz in ihm, der sich so tief eingefressen hatte, dass er mittlerweile ein Bestandteil seiner Seele und seines Charakters zu sein schien. Aber Athos weinte nicht, und Athos gab sich auch sonst keine Blöße. Zu lange hatte er sich selbst davon abgehalten, seinem Unglück und seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, als dass er nun einfach damit hätte beginnen können.

Und was d'Artagnan betraf... Athos hatte seinen jungen Freund nicht von sich stoßen wollen. Er hatte seine Gegenwart gebraucht, denn genau an solchen Abenden, an denen die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz beinahe unerträglich wurden, wirkte die Präsenz des jungen Gascogners wie Balsam auf seiner Seele. Die Unbeschwertheit und Lebensfreude seines Freundes vertrieben ein wenig die Schatten von Athos' Vergangenheit. Allein waren die Erinnerungen kaum auszuhalten, jedenfalls nicht nüchtern.

Und doch wäre es egoistisch gewesen, weiterhin die Gesellschaft seines Freundes für sich zu beanspruchen. Es war besser für d'Artagnan, wenn sich ihre Wege trennen würden.

Athos biss sich auf die Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Haare vom Schnee zu befreien. Er wusste, dass er d'Artagnan mit sich hinunter zog. Der heutige Abend war nur ein zu gutes Beispiel dafür gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sich seine Stimmung so stark auf seinen Freund auswirkte, aber hatte nicht dagegen ankämpfen können. Es war, als könne er nur hilflos und gefangen zuschauen, wie er zwar das eine sagen und tun wollte, jedoch genau das Gegenteil aussprach. Er war gefangen in dieser kalten und teilnahmslosen Gestalt, zu der er langsam verkümmert war und die sich Athos nannte. Es war nicht einmal mehr eine Maske, es war nur noch eine Hülle mit ungewisser Triebkraft. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch die Triebkraft fehlte, um diese Vortäuschung einer Person aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ein Kribbeln im Hals entwickelte sich zu einem Hustenanfall, und heisser Schmerz zuckte durch seine Brust. Athos krümmte sich vornüber und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder Luft in seine ausgehungerten Lungen zu saugen. Er glaubte, ein feines Rasseln in seiner Brust zu vernehmen.

_Wäre es nicht eine gerechte Strafe des Schicksals, mich durch eine einfache Erkältung hinraffen zu lassen,_ dachte Athos spöttisch, doch hatte der Gedanke nichts Erschreckendes an sich. Er hatte den Tod schon früher gesucht, er durfte nicht wählerisch sein über die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm anboten.

Wer würde schon groß um ihn weinen? Aramis und Porthos hatten ihr Musketierleben weit hinter sich gelassen, und er befand sich auf dem besten Weg, seine Freundschaft mit d'Artagnan zu zerstören. Dieser letzte Gedanke an seinen jungen Freund schmerzte ihn am meisten, auch wenn er sich selber einredete, dass es für d'Artagnan so besser war.

D'Artagnan sprühte nur so vor Lebensfreude, Tatendrang und jugendlichem Optimismus, während er, Athos, ausgehöhlt und leer durchs Leben ging. Sein vielgelobter Mut und seine Gelassenheit im Kampf waren nur die schönen Namen, die man der allumfassenden Teilnahmslosigkeit gab, die sein Leben steuerte.

Doch sich in d'Artagnans Gegenwart aufzuhalten, seinen beschwingten und geistreichen Reden zuzuhören, dies alles war für ihn ein berauschendes Gefühl, als würde er tatsächlich noch ein lebenswertes Dasein fristen, und es erinnerte ihn an eine ausnahmsweise schöne Vergangenheit.

So unglaublich es schien, aber Athos war in d'Artagnans Alter gar nicht so anders als dieser gewesen. Vielleicht etwas gebildeter und nobler, aber ein genauso feuriger Heißsporn und Draufgänger wie der junge Gascogner, der schnell liebte, ebenso schnell hasste und seine Gefühle für die ganze Welt ersichtlich auf seinen Zügen trug. Am liebsten hätte sich die Natur nach seinen Launen richten sollen; mit Sonnenschein und warmer Brise, wenn ihm das Leben zulachte und mit Blitz, Donner und Gewitterstürmen, falls er zürnte.

Ein bitteres Lächeln lag auf Athos' Lippen, als er sich an seine Jugendzeit erinnerte. Er war naiv gewesen, und er hatte ausgeprägt gelebt, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Anne de Breuil in sein Leben getreten war. Danach war alles den Bach hinunter gegangen.

Athos war mittlerweile beim „Tannenzapfen" angekommen und stieß mit vereisten Händen die schwere Tür auf. Bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass das Wirtshaus zum Bersten voll war. Jedoch war er an diesem Abend nicht geneigt, sich mit einer anderen Gaststätte zufrieden zu geben. Das Serviermädchen, welches ihn als guten Kunden schätzte, erklärte ihm, dass er sich oben im ersten Stock niederlassen könne und dass er gleichwohl bedient werden würde.

Athos nickte dankend und begab sich dann zur Treppe, die Salutgrüße einiger betrunkener Schweizer ignorierend. Oben angekommen, lehnte er sich stillschweigend ans Fenster und wartete, bis das Serviermädchen seine Bestellung gebracht hatte, bevor er sich in eine Ecke setzte und die erste Weinflasche öffnete. Athos hob die geöffnete Flasche, als wolle er einem unsichtbaren Gegenüber zuprosten, und sprach leise: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, d'Artagnan. Auf dass du mich alsbald vergessen hast! Du hast dir wahrlich bessere Freunde verdient, keine verbitterten und versoffenen alten Männer."

So spöttisch dieser Ausspruch auch klang, so lag doch eine eigenartige Ernsthaftigkeit darin. Athos leerte die Flasche in einem Zug und als er sie absetzte, waren seine Sorgen, seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse vor acht Jahren und seine Gedanken an d'Artagnan bereits ein wenig in den Hintergrund gerutscht. Er griff nach der zweiten Flasche.


	2. Stille Nacht

iÖhm, ich habe einen Überlegungsfehler gemacht, denn das dritte Kapitel kriegt ihr natürlich in einer Woche, am vierten Advent, nicht an Weihnachten, das ist ja erst in zwei Wochen. Ich hab da was durcheinander gebracht...

Jedenfalls viel Spass beim Lesen/i

**b2. Stille Nacht/b**

Mit großem Appetit hatte d'Artagnan sein Mahl verschlungen, zahlte eilig und stand von seinem Platz auf. Das hübsche Dienstmädchen wartete bereits im hinteren Teil des Wirtshauses an der Treppe auf ihn.

Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an und wollte ihn begrüßen, doch d'Artagnan kam ihr zuvor und zog sie in seine Arme, während sein Mund gierig den ihrigen suchte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss für einen Augenblick, dann stieß sie ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Ihr seid aber stürmisch, Monsieur", meinte sie, und ein spöttischer Zug lag um ihren Mund. „Wollt Ihr heute noch woanders hin? Zur Messe kann es ja kaum sein, die habt Ihr verpasst."

D'Artagnan ging nicht auf ihre Spöttelei ein.

„Das kommt ganz auf dich an, meine Teuerste. Wenn du mir gefällst, dann bleibe ich bei dir."

Nach diesen Worten zog er sie erneut an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Ach, wie lieblich sie roch! Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, bevor sie langsam an seinem Rücken hinunterglitten. D'Artagnan musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, und er spürte, wie sein Verlangen stärker wurde.

Einander halb ziehend, halb stoßend kämpften sie sich eng umschlungen die Treppe hinauf bis in den ersten Stock, den das schwache Licht einer Laterne erhellte. Fest miteinander verflochten, lehnte sich das Paar an die Wand, um ihren rasenden Atem und Puls ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Sie küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal zärtlicher und langsamer als zuvor, und d'Artagnan, die Augen schließend, ließ sich ohne Überlegung darauf ein. Seine Hand hatte sich in ihr Haar geschlichen und strich ihr sanft über die seidenen Strähnen. Sie fühlten sich weich und warm an. Schließlich öffnete d'Artagnan die Augen und blickte auf seine Hand, die noch immer mit ihrem wunderbaren Haar spielte. Selten zuvor hatte er so dunkles, richtig gehend schwarzes Haar gesehen. Er kannte nur einen Menschen, der...

D'Artagnans Hand verkrampfte sich in ihren Haaren, als er den Gedankengang gewaltsam unterbrach. Er stöhnte lauf auf, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Lust, sondern aus Frustration. Es war zum verrückt werden! Selbst wenn Athos gar nicht anwesend war, verdarb er ihm die schönsten Augenblicke.

„Au, passt doch auf, Ihr tut mir weh!", beschwerte sich die junge Frau, und riss ihre Haare aus seinen Fingern.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich hoffe, dass ich das Missgeschick wieder gutzumachen weiß", flüsterte d'Artagnan an ihrem Ohr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er anfing, ihren Hals mit weiteren Küssen zu verwöhnen.

Doch der junge Musketier musste sich nach kurzer Zeit eingestehen, dass der Zauber des Augenblicks vorbei war. Immer wieder musste er an seinen Freund denken. Er hatte den toten Blick in Athos' Augen gesehen, und der Gedanke daran ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was wäre, wenn Athos irgendeine Dummheit anstellen würde und d'Artagnan nicht da wäre, um ihm wieder herauszuhelfen? Was wäre, wenn ein unbekannter Feind seinem Freund zu schaffen machte und Athos zwar in einer Misslage gefangen, jedoch zu stolz wäre, um nach Hilfe zu fragen? Oder was würde geschehen, wenn Athos irgendwo zwischen dem „Tannenzapfen" und der Rue Férou betrunken zusammenbrach und im Schnee einschlief?

D'Artagnan fühlte, wie ein eisiges Schaudern über seinen Rücken kroch. Schnell stieß er die Hände des Serviermädchens weg, die sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht hatten, und löste sich eilig aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie, mehr überrascht als verärgert.

„Es tut mir leid", antwortete d'Artagnan hastig. „Aber ich kann heute nicht, ich muss dringend nach einem Freund sehen. Entschuldigt mich."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürzte er die Treppe hinab und aus dem Wirtshaus hinaus auf die Strasse. Auf dem Weg zurück zum „Tannenzapfen" malte d'Artagnan sich im Geiste alle möglichen Misslagen aus, in denen er seinen Freund vorfinden könnte, und beinahe panisch stürmte er durch die engen Gassen.

i_Du bist ein Narr, d'Artagnan_/i schalte er sich selbst in Gedanken. _iDu hast gemerkt, dass mit Athos etwas nicht stimmt, sonst hätte er in niemals derartig überreizt gesprochen und gehandelt. Aber was machst du, Dummkopf? Du lässt ihn im Stich, und das alles an Weihnachten/i_

Endlich war er beim gesuchten Wirtshaus angekommen, und als er mit bangem Gefühl die Türe aufstieß, erwartete er in seiner Vorstellung bereits ein Chaos von Tischen und die blutige Leiche seines Freundes in der Mitte. Doch nichts war, wie d'Artagnan es erwartet hätte. Der „Tannenzapfen" war voll besetzt, jedoch relativ ruhig, außer ein paar betrunkenen Schweizern, die auf den Tischen aus vollem Halse Weihnachtslieder sangen. D'Artagnan sah auf den zweiten Blick, dass Athos nicht in seiner gewohnten Ecke saß, und dies erfüllte ihn mit noch mehr Beunruhigung. Schnell packte er einen der fröhlichen Schweizer, den er vom Sehen her kannte, am Arm.

„He, weißt du, wo der Musketier Athos sich aufhält?"

Der junge Schweizer grinste ihn schwankend an.

„Ah, lueg eys, dr Herr Lütnant! Grüessech! Dr Athos, jaja, dä hocket obe im Gängli u suuft wie gäng für Föifi vo üs, het äbä kes Plätzli meh gfungä hiä ungä", sagte der Schweizer schleppend und im Rausch mit stark ausgeprägtem Dialekt.

D'Artagnan sah sein Gegenüber verwirrt an, aber als der andere schließlich eine unstete Hand in Richtung der Treppe ausstreckte, nickte der Musketier dankend und stieg die Stufen hoch. Im Halbdunkel des Ganges sah er eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt im Ecken sitzen, einige – höchstwahrscheinlich leere – Weinflaschen um sich herum aufgestellt. Als die Person dann auch noch unterdrückt zu husten begann, war sich d'Artagnan sicher, dass er Athos gefunden hatte. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin froh, Euch lebendig vorzufinden, mein Freund", sprach d'Artagnan leise, und kniete sich vorsichtig vor Athos nieder. Der ältere Musketier hob mühsam seinen Kopf, und an seinen trüben Augen konnte d'Artagnan erkennen, dass dieser bereits mehr als nur ein oder zwei Gläschen über den Durst getrunken hatte. In Athos' Blick flackerte es kurz auf, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte, dann legte sich die Trübheit wieder wie ein Schleier über seine Augen.

„Ach, Ihr seid es", erwiderte Athos ungerührt und wandte sich dann erneut seinem Wein zu.

Diese einfache Bemerkung ließ d'Artagnan das Blut pochend in die Schläfen steigen, und für einen Augenblick sah er rot. Er hatte sich beinahe zu Tode geängstigt aus Sorge um seinen Freund, und dieser hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich sinnlos zu betrinken und ihn mit einer herablassenden Bemerkung abzuspeisen. Bevor er überhaupt genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte d'Artagnan Athos bereits am Kragen gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt.

„Jetzt hör mir einmal genau zu, Athos", zischte d'Artagnan gefährlich leise. „Du denkst, dass es niemanden stört, wenn du dich um den Verstand trinkst und die ganze Welt in den schwärzesten Farben betrachtest, aber du verdirbst damit nicht nur dir selbst das Leben, sondern auch deinem Umfeld. Dein ganzes Selbstmitleid um deine Vergangenheit und diese Frau lässt jedes Fünkchen Lebenslust oder guter Laune im Keim ersticken! Aramis und Porthos ließen dich gewähren, weil sie zu viel Achtung vor dir hatten. Aber heute Abend, an diesem heiligen und besinnlichen Abend, hast du in meinen Augen selbst diese Achtung verloren. Wach endlich auf aus deiner Vergangenheit, und beginne das Leben zu genießen, dann würden vielleicht nicht mehr alle anderen Leute einen so grossen Bogen um dich schlagen, und es wäre mir erträglicher, mich in deiner Gesellschaft aufzuhalten."

Athos ließ die zornigen Worte scheinbar gelassen an sich abprallen, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es auf. Er blickte demonstrativ auf d'Artagnans Hand an seinem Kragen, dann auf ihren Besitzer. In seinem Blick lag Todesverachtung.

„Ich habe Euch nie darum gebeten, mein Freund zu sein. Zudem wäre ich der Idee durchaus zugeneigt, dass Ihr Euch aus meiner Gegenwart entfernt, denn Ihr stinkt nach Weiberparfüm."

D'Artagnan schlug zu, hart, ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben oder sich auch nur im Klaren gewesen zu sein, was er tat. Athos steckte den Schlag ein, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, doch reagierte er blitzschnell und mit kalter Wut. D'Artagnan hörte noch das metallene Geräusch eines Dolches, der aus der Scheide gerissen wurde, dann spürte er bereits den eisigen Stahl unter seinem Kinn.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, mein i_Freund/i_", knurrte Athos, „und ich vergesse nicht nur meine zerstörte Vergangenheit, sondern auch die letzten vier Jahre unserer Freundschaft."

D'Artagnan rührte sich nicht, denn er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Athos seine Drohung im derzeitigen Gemütszustand wahr machen würde. Noch nie hatte er Athos gleichzeitig so wütend und so... leblos gesehen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich, und es bleibt ungewiss, wie die Sache geendet hätte, wäre da nicht in ebendiesem Augenblick der Wirt auf dem Gang erschienen.

„Schert euch aus meinem Haus, alle beide!", polterte er wutentbrannt los, als er die blanke Klinge sah. „Ich will keine Scherereien in dieser Gaststube sehen, trollt euch gefälligst auf die Straße, mordieu, wenn ihr denn schon an Weihnachten Raufhändel beginnen wollt!"

Für einen Augenblick verharrten beide Musketiere noch in derselben Stellung und funkelten sich gegenseitig an, doch dann zog Athos mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seinen Dolch zurück, so dass er beinahe d'Artagnans Hals streifte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam Athos mühsam auf die Beine, aber er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht wieder zurückzusinken. Er zog den schuldigen Geldbetrag für den getrunkenen Wein aus einem Beutel und warf ihn dem Wirt verächtlich vor die Füße, um sich nur einen Augenblick später an der Wand festzuhalten, weil er so stark schwankte.

D'Artagnan packte den älteren Musketier kurz entschlossen am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zur Treppe. In der Berührung des jüngeren Mannes lag keine Wärme oder Freundschaft, seine Stütze diente einzig und allein dem Zweck, sie beide so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gasthaus und aus dem Blickfeld des Wirtes zu schaffen. Als sie durch den überfüllten Saal im Erdgeschoss gingen, warf ihnen niemand einen fragenden Blick zu, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass man Athos auf d'Artagnan gestützt das Wirtshaus verlassen sah. Kaum waren sie zur Türe hinausgetreten, da riss sich Athos bereits los und zog wortlos seinen Degen.

D'Artagnan fühlte, wie sich seine heiße Wut nach und nach abkühlte und stattdessen einem ungläubigen Entsetzen Platz machte. Er hatte gerade seinen besten Freund geschlagen und stand nun kurz davor, die Klinge mit ihm zu kreuzen! Viel schlimmer konnte der Abend eigentlich gar nicht mehr werden. Doch war er noch nicht gewillt, das Schicksal einfach so seinen Lauf nehmen zu lassen, ohne wenigstens versucht zu haben, den älteren Musketier von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Athos, mein Freund", begann d'Artagnan vorsichtig und machte dabei keinerlei Anstalten, seinerseits den Degen zu ziehen. „Ich entschuldige mich in ehrlichster Form dafür, dass ich meiner Wut für einen Augenblick die Herrschaft überlassen und die Hand gegen Euch erhoben habe. Bitte besinnt Euch, es darf zu keinem Streit zwischen uns kommen, dafür schätze ich Euch zu sehr."

Obwohl diese Worte mit dem für d'Artagnan üblichen Überschwang geäußert wurden, so konnte man doch eine Spur von Zögerlichkeit und Misstrauen daraus hören.

Athos blickte d'Artagnan lange und eingehend an, dann erwiderte er beinahe sanft: „Es war nicht der Schlag, der mich am meisten schmerzte, sondern Eure Worte."

D'Artagnan dachte sofort, dass Athos nun auch noch eine Entschuldigung für seine Worte verlangte, doch war er nicht bereit, sie so bereitwillig zu äußern. Der Stolz und vor allem der Trotz des jungen Musketiers verboten es ihm, die zwar unklug formulierten, jedoch an sich nicht unwahren Anschuldigungen zurückzunehmen. D'Artagnan musste sich beherrschen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, trotzig die Unterlippe vorzuschieben und stur den Kopf zu schütteln. Dies würde sich für einen Musketierleutnant schlecht schicken.

Als er Athos weiterhin schweigend anblickte, erkannte er auf dessen Zügen die Andeutung eines wissenden Lächelns, welches wie ein Schatten des einstigen Athos über das blasse Antlitz seines Gegenübers huschte. Es schien, als hätte der ältere Musketier d'Artagnans Gedanken erraten.

„Ach, mein junger Freund", sprach Athos so leise, dass d'Artagnan es kaum verstehen konnte. „Ich wünsche Euch, dass Ihr niemals Eures gascognischen Überschwangs und Eurer erfrischenden Naivität beraubt werdet."

Doch wenn d'Artagnan nun eine lange Versöhnungsszene erwartet hatte, so wurde er bitter enttäuscht, denn bereits zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend drehte sich Athos einfach um und ging davon, den Degen trotz seines schwankenden Ganges sicher in die Scheide einsteckend.

D'Artagnan wusste mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass ihre Freundschaft einen unheilbaren Riss erhalten würde, ließe er jetzt Athos ohne Weiteres verschwinden. Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich wie ein wildes Pferd gegen den Gedanken und wollte bereits zu Athos stürmen und diesen zur Rede stellen. Doch der größere, ruhigere Teil blieb regungslos. „Lass ihn ziehen", schien er sagen zu wollen, und d'Artagnan rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Athos hatte ihn von sich gestoßen und sich über ihn lustig gemacht, demnach schien seine Anwesenheit unerwünscht zu sein. D'Artagnan war weder ein Diener noch ein Hund, der sich trotz der Tritte an die Fersen seines Meisters heftete. Zudem hatte er die miserablen Launen des älteren Musketiers gewaltig satt. Es war an Athos, den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung zu tun.

Diesen Entscheid gefasst, schaute d'Artagnan äußerlich ruhig zu, wie sich Athos schleppend entfernte. Der ältere Musketier hatte beinahe die Straßenecke erreicht, als ein unbarmherziger Hustenanfall seine ganze Gestalt schüttelte und ihn schließlich zusammengekrümmt in die Knie zwang.

D'Artagnans Groll und seine Pläne, was das Meiden seines Freundes betraf, lösten sich im Nichts auf, als er Athos hilflos im Schnee knien sah. Ohne sein Zutun hatten sich seine Füße in Bewegung gesetzt und trugen ihn in Windeseile an die Seite seines Freundes. Der Hustenanfall hielt Athos noch immer fest im Griff, und d'Artagnan erkannte mit Schrecken, dass sein Freund kaum noch Luft bekam und gequält nach Atem rang. Was seine Sorge noch mehr in die Höhe trieb, war das kaum hörbare Rasseln, welches jeden gepeinigten Atemzug des Musketiers begleitete.

D'Artagnan überkam ein Anflug von Panik, da er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wie er Athos würde helfen können. Blutende Wunden konnte er verbinden und gebrochene Glieder schienen, doch was war zu tun, wenn sein Freund zu ersticken drohte?

Schließlich gab d'Artagnan seiner ersten Eingebung nach und zog Athos behutsam in seine Arme, während er die ganze Zeit leise auf ihn einredete.

„Nun komm schon, mein Freund, du wirst dich doch nicht tatsächlich von diesem nichtigen Husten bezwingen lassen. Ich kenne dich besser, als dass du mir so etwas antun würdest. Komm schon, versuche ruhig zu atmen, das geht doch sonst immer ganz einfach."

Für d'Artagnan war es ein fremdes Gefühl, für einmal derjenige zu sein, der Trost spendete und dem anderen gut zuredete. Normalerweise waren ihre Rollen genau umgekehrt verteilt. Dies war schließlich Athos, der edle, unfehlbare und starke Athos, der Mann, den er wie einen Halbgott verehrte. Doch Habgötter lagen nicht vor Kälte und Schwäche zitternd im Schnee, um jedes bisschen Atem kämpfend.

D'Artagnan hielt seinen Freund weiterhin an sich gedrückt und merkte erleichtert, dass der Husten allmählich nachließ, und die Atmung wieder etwas ruhiger ging. Der junge Musketierleutnant war mehr als froh über die Wendung und fühlte sich auf einmal selber erschöpft.

„Du bist ein Narr, d'Artagnan", flüsterte Athos plötzlich, und seine Stimme klang heiser und erschöpft. „Weshalb konntest du mich nicht einfach im Schnee zurücklassen?"

D'Artagnan fuhr auf, als habe ihn etwas gestochen.

„Dich liegen lassen? Bist du noch bei Sinnen? Du wärst in dieser Kälte erfroren!"

„Genau darum geht es ja", sagte Athos müde.

D'Artagnan packte seinen Freund bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn einmal heftig.

„Athos, komm wieder zu dir! Du bist zwar betrunken und krank, aber wenn du noch einmal eine solche Bemerkung von dir gibst, dann werde ich richtig wütend!"

Athos lächelte schwach, und d'Artagnan merkte selbst, dass seine Drohung nicht sehr überzeugend klang, doch war er viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich etwas Besseres einfallen zu lassen.

„Komm, ich bringe dich in deine Wohnung, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst", meinte d'Artagnan schließlich und half Athos auf die Beine.

Der Weg bis zur Rue Férou kam d'Artagnan wie eine Ewigkeit vor, und noch länger schien es zu dauern, Athos die Treppen hinauf zu schleppen. Sei es aufgrund seines betrunkenen Zustandes, oder sei es aufgrund der Krankheit, jedenfalls konnte sich der ältere Musketier kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. D'Artagnan trug ihn am Ende eher, als dass er ihn stützte.

Erleichtert seufzend stieß der junge Leutnant schließlich die Türe zur Wohnung seines Freundes auf. Alles war dunkel und es brannte kein Feuer im Kamin. Vermutlich war der Diener bereits im Bett.

„He, Grimaud!", rief d'Artagnan laut, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Fragend blickte er zu Athos, doch dieser schüttelte nur matt den Kopf, als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht länger nach dem Diener suchen solle.

D'Artagnan half seinem Freund, sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnraum niederzulassen. Erneut begann Athos zu husten, und der junge Musketier begann sich zu fragen, ob er nach einem Arzt schicken sollte. Aber bevor er sonst etwas unternahm, musste er zuerst seinen Freund wieder aufwärmen. Schnell hatte er ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht und hängte sogleich einen mit Wasser gefüllten Topf in die Flammen, bevor er einige Decken aus Athos' Schlafzimmer holte. D'Artagnan näherte sich damit seinem Freund, und er sah, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hielt, aber seine ungleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er nicht schlief.

Behutsam legte er die Decken über Athos' noch immer leicht zitternde Gestalt, und der ältere Musketier schlug bei der Berührung zögernd die Augen auf. Sein Blick war nicht mehr trüb wie vorhin, sondern ein fiebriger Glanz hatte die dunklen Augen überzogen. D'Artagnan streckte die Hand nach Athos' Stirn aus und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, sie glühend heiß vorzufinden. Ein tiefer Seufzer kam über seine Lippen.

„Dies ist mehr als nur eine einfache Erkältung, mein lieber Athos", bemerkte d'Artagnan besorgt. „Ich befürchte, Ihr habt Euch eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen."

Athos nickte leicht, as habe er die Diagnose seines Freundes schon lange geahnt.

„Monsieur de Tréville wird nicht gerade begeistert sein", meinte er nur beiläufig mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ist das alles, was Euch im Augenblick beschäftigt?", fragte d'Artagnan aufgebracht. „Pardieu, Ihr könntet daran sterben! Mit einer Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spaßen. Und verdammt noch mal, wo steckt eigentlich dieser Lump Grimaud? Er könnte sich nützlich machen und einen Arzt holen!"

„Beruhigt Euch, mein Freund", sagte Athos heiser und legte eine Hand auf d'Artagnans Arm. „Ich benötige keinen Arzt, und Grimaud hat mich um Urlaub gebeten, um über die Feiertage seine Verwandten besuchen zu können."

D'Artagnan schnaubte abschätzig, und stand dann auf, um den Topf mit heißem Wasser vom Feuer zu nehmen. Er ging in die kleine Küche und suchte ungeduldig nach Teekräutern, wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Schließlich schlug er den Deckel zu einer mit Wein gefüllten Kiste zu, und stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bei Gott, Athos, habt Ihr denn keine Teekräuter im Haus?"

Sein Freund, der das Treiben nur still und amüsiert von seiner Liegestätte aus beobachtet hatte, antwortete gelassen: „Nein, wenn ich erkältet bin, trinke ich keinen dieser widerlichen Kräuteraufgüsse, die eher Übelkeit hervorrufen, als dass sie helfen, und Grimaud auch nicht. Aber Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn Ihr mir etwas Rotwein erwärmen könntet, ich fühle mich tatsächlich durstig."

D'Artagnan krallte seine Finger in den Stoff seines Mantels, atmete einmal tief durch und goss dann das heiße Wasser zum Fenster hinaus.

„Ich werde Euch bestimmt keinen Wein holen, mein Freund. Mir scheint, als ob Ihr heute Abend bereits genug getrunken hättet."

Obwohl dies bestimmt der Fall gewesen war, merkte man Athos den Übergenuss an Wein nicht mehr an. Der ältere Musketier zuckte nur enttäuscht mit den Schultern und hustete dann erneut in seinen Ärmel. Der Anfall war nicht so schlimm wie der vorherige, aber es ging trotzdem lange, bis Athos wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte. Er war noch blasser geworden, und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinken und schien einfach nur das Gefühl zu genießen, Atem schöpfen zu können, und selbst das schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

D'Artagnan hatte die Mühen seines Freundes stillschweigend verfolgt und kam nun mit einem Becher kalten Wassers zurück. Er wollte ihn Athos in die Hand drücken, doch dieser zitterte erneut so stark, dass er die Hälfte des Wassers auf die Decken verschüttete.

„So wird das nichts, mein Freund", meinte d'Artagnan kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich dann neben Athos auf die Liegestätte und flösste ihm vorsichtig das Wasser ein. Die ganze Prozedur schien seinen Freund zutiefst zu erniedrigen, doch ließ er es stillschweigend über sich ergehen, da ihm ganz einfach die Kraft fehlte, um sich zu beschweren. Als er fertig war, stellte d'Artagnan den Becher ab und betrachtete Athos seufzend. Es tat weh, eine solch noble Gestalt in einem derart armseligen Zustand zu sehen.

„Nun, da Ihr für den Moment ans Bett gefesselt seid und mir nicht mehr davonlaufen könnt", begann d'Artagnan mit fester Stimme, „werdet Ihr mir Rede und Antwort für das Geschehene und Gesagte stehen. Ich gebe gleich am Anfang zu, dass mich selbst auch eine gewisse Schuld trifft, doch muss ich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich vor allem von Euch maßlos enttäuscht bin. Ihr, der Euch seit jeher als Edelmann und seit etwas kürzerer Zeit als mein Freund bezeichnet, habt mich heute mit Euren Worten tief verletzt. Pardieu, wir hätten beinahe die Klingen gekreuzt! Dabei habe ich nicht mehr getan, als Euch Eure eigene rabenschwarze Stimmung vor Augen zu führen. Ihr habt aber gleich reagiert, als wolltet Ihr mir die Freundschaft aufkünden! Was ist heute mit Euch los, Athos?"

Der ältere Musketier wusste, dass er – trotz seiner mehrmaligen Versuche an diesem Abend – der Frage nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Es war aber unmöglich, d'Artagnan die ganze Wahrheit über die Gründe seiner Niedergeschlagenheit zu berichten. Es war gefährlich, von der Vergangenheit zu sprechen, denn erzählen, das hieß, sich wieder genau zu erinnern. Sich genau zu erinnern hieß, das Vergangene im Geist noch einmal zu durchleben, und dies wiederum bedeutete großen Schmerz.

Athos wusste nicht, wie viel von diesem Schmerz er an diesem Abend noch ertragen konnte. Doch wollte er seinen Freund dennoch nicht anlügen, auch wenn ihre Freundschaft vielleicht nur noch einige Stunden oder Tage anhalten würde. Es war jedoch schlussendlich besser so für d'Artagnan, redete sich Athos immer wieder ein.

„Meine Vergangenheit war heute wieder einmal mit mir los", antwortete der ältere Musketier langsam und bedächtig. „Es geschah etwas Schreckliches, genau heute vor vielen Jahren. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich an solchen Tagen schlecht auf alles anzusprechen bin. Doch war es falsch von mir, dafür Eure Gesellschaft aufzusuchen. Jedoch kann ich Euch nicht versprechen, dass es in Zukunft anders oder besser sein wird, deshalb rate ich Euch, so sehr es mich schmerzt, mir während solchen Zeiten fernzubleiben. Noch besser wäre es, wenn Ihr Euch ganz von mir distanzieren würdet, dann wäre es viel einfacher für Euch, Anschluss an Gruppen von jungen Männern in Eurem Alter zu finden."

Athos zwang sich, die letzten zwei Sätze in einem ruhigen Tonfall auszusprechen, und er wagte es nicht, dabei d'Artagnan anzusehen. Der junge Musketierleutnant sagte vorerst gar nichts. Er starrte mit offenem Mund ins Leere und schien das Gehörte nicht wahrhaben zu wollen.

„Ihr beliebt zu scherzen?", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.

Athos lächelte beinahe väterlich, als er diese Frage hörte.

„Nein, d'Artagnan, ich scherze nicht. Aber so begreift doch, wir haben uns seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem wir Milady richteten, beide verändert. Ihr seid nun Leutnant, Ihr kennt Eure Pflichten und seid daran gewachsen. Ich dagegen bin geschrumpft, ich schaffe es kaum noch, meine Gedanken von der Vergangenheit zu lösen und meinen Aufgaben als Musketier nachzukommen. Wenn Ihr zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt bei mir seid, dann erlischt Euer Licht, Euer brillanter Verstand aus Mitleid gemeinsam mit dem meinigen. Ich ziehe Euch mit mir hinunter, und es läge mir nichts ferner, als Euer Leben so zu zerstören, wie man meines zerstört hat. Ihr habt etwas Besseres verdient."

Es herrschte eine lange Stille, nachdem Athos geendet hatte. D'Artagnan saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl neben dem Sofa und schüttelte ganz leicht, beinahe unmerklich, den Kopf. Seine Augen hielt er lange geschlossen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und aufstand. Für einen Augenblick erwartete Athos, dass der junge Musketier einfach das Zimmer verlassen würde, aber so einfach machte es ihm der junge Gascogner nicht. Nach einer Weile des Auf- und Abgehens wandte er sich schließlich abrupt Athos zu.

„Darum ging es also die ganze Zeit", sagte d'Artagnan mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme. „Ihr habt einfach so beschlossen, unsere Freundschaft zu beenden, zu meinem Besten, wie Ihr behauptet. Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mir so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben habt, mich selbst darüber äußern zu dürfen, denn schließlich betrifft die ganze Sache auch mich, wie Ihr unmöglich übersehen konntet. Darüber hinaus möchte ich Euch gratulieren, Athos, Ihr habt es geschafft, auch noch das bisschen Respekt zu verlieren, das ich nach dem heutigen Tag noch vor Euch hatte. Ihr opfert großzügig unsere Freundschaft, ohne je einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass es noch andere Auswege aus dieser Lage geben könnte. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr Euch Eurer Vergangenheit endlich stellen und mit Kämpfen beginnen würdet? Aber nein", fuhr d'Artagnan ungerührt und in bitterem Tonfall fort, „Ihr haltet es für besser, für immer vor Euren Gespenstern davonzulaufen. Ihr habt den Weg des Feiglings gewählt, nicht den des Edelmannes. Dabei denkt Ihr gar nicht daran, was eine solche Entscheidung wie die Auflösung unserer Freundschaft für mich zur Folge haben wird. Ihr merkt gar nicht, wie viel Ihr mir trotz allem noch bedeutet, und wie tief Ihr mich mit einer solchen Entscheidung überhaupt verletzt."

Bei den letzten Worten schnürte es d'Artagnan beinahe den Hals zu, und Athos sah, dass sich der junge Musketier am liebsten aus diesem Zimmer, ja aus ganz Paris gewünscht hätte. Athos selbst ging es nicht viel anders. Jedes Wort seines Freundes schnitt noch ein wenig tiefer in die klaffende Wunde. Sein Herz, sein Stolz und sein Gewissen bluteten heftig unter d'Artagnans Anschuldigungen, doch erkannte er mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass sein junger Freund Recht hatte.

Und dennoch, die Erkenntnis änderte nichts an seiner Lage. Er war zu müde, zu schwach, um jetzt noch mit Kämpfen zu beginnen. Athos fühlte, dass sowohl sein Körper, als auch sein Geist erschöpft waren. Die Krankheit verschlang seine körperlichen Reserven in Windeseile, und ließ seine ganze Gestalt in einem derart desolaten Zustand zurück, dass sie bestens zu seiner ausgehöhlten Seele passte.

Es wäre nun so leicht, sich einfach zu ergeben. Es würde keine Anstrengung benötigen, nur ein simples Aufgeben und sich Fortziehen lassen. Seine Feinde hätten wohl bei der Ironie der ganzen Sache laut aufgelacht: Er, der auf dem Kampffeld kaum zu schlagen war und sich durch nichts einschüchtern ließ, stand kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben. Forfait.

„Mein lieber Athos", fuhr d'Artagnan unerwartet fort, und es lag ein seltsames Glitzern in seinen Augen, welches Athos gar nicht geheuer war, denn es bedeutete meistens, dass der junge Gascogner etwas im Schilde führte. „Ich werde nicht versuchen, Euch von Eurer Haltung abzubringen, denn Ihr habt Euch entschieden. Ihr kündet mir die Freundschaft, um in Ruhe zu sterben, so sei es, ich werde es respektieren. Doch", fuhr d'Artagnan fort und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verstärkte sich, „erwarte ich von Euch eine Erklärung. Zumindest das schuldet Ihr mir, um unserer alter Zeiten willen. Ich werde Euch nicht eher in Ruhe lassen, bevor Ihr mir nicht erzählt habt, was heute vor so vielen Jahren geschehen ist."

Athos schaute d'Artagnan zuerst nur verblüfft an. Allmählich begriff sein müder Verstand, dass dieser schlitzohrige Gascogner ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte. D'Artagnan hatte ihm vorgespielt, dass er seinen Freund würde gehen lassen und während Athos sich in Sicherheit gewähnt hatte, war der junge Musketier dazu übergegangen, ihm den Kampf mit seiner Vergangenheit aufzuzwingen. Denn der ältere Musketier wusste, dass d'Artagnan tatsächlich nicht eher von seiner Seite weichen würde, bevor ihm Athos nicht seine Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Es war für Athos unumgänglich geworden, der Vergangenheit aus dem Weg zu gehen, das letzte Bisschen Ehre, welches er noch besaß, verbat es ihm, seinem Freund diese Bitte abzuschlagen. Er schaute stirnrunzelnd zu d'Artagnan, und an dem kleinen, triumphierenden Lächeln seines jungen Freundes erkannte er, dass dieser dasselbe erkannt hatte. Athos konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, denn d'Artagnans Motive hätten edler nicht sein können: eine große Liebe ihm gegenüber, eine unendliche Loyalität und vor allem die Hoffnung, dass Athos noch nicht verloren war.

„Ihr macht Eurem Ruf wieder einmal Ehre, mein spitzfindiger Freund", sagte Athos leise, und erlaubte schließlich, dass sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich, auch wenn ihm beim Gedanken an das Erzählen seiner Vergangenheit beinahe schlecht wurde. „Euer brillanter Verstand hat mich in die Ecke getrieben, und Eure Treue und Freundschaft mir gegenüber ist lobenswert. Ich werde versuchen, Euch meine Geschichte zu schildern."

D'Artagnan nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Sofa. Athos versuchte, seinen schwindenden Mut zu sammeln und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, der aber sogleich seine gepeinigten Lungen reizte und einen neuerlichen Hustenanfall auslöste. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust und das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, wurden von Mal zu Mal stärker. Doch war er diesmal froh um die Unterbrechung. Als er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zitterte er am ganzen Körper, doch war weder die Krankheit noch die Erschöpfung der Grund dafür.

Er hatte Angst, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben. Es war eine lähmende, übermächtige Angst, die sein Inneres zusammenkrampfen ließ, so dass ihm ganz übel wurde. Er hatte Angst, sich im Schmerz zu verlieren, vollkommen zusammenzubrechen und den Weg zurück nicht mehr wiederzufinden. Er hatte Angst davor, den Verstand zu verlieren und den Rest seiner Tage bibbernd und wimmernd seinem Freund zur Last zu fallen, weniger als der Schatten eines Mannes.

„Beruhigt Euch doch, Athos", bat d'Artagnan leise, und zog den älteren Musketier behutsam in seine Arme. „Ihr werdet nicht alleine sein, ich bin hier, um Euch zu helfen. Ihr müsst mir vertrauen."

Athos schämte sich abgrundtief für seine Schwäche, doch konnte er die Angst nicht einfach so abstellen. Mit eisernem Willen zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Das Zittern verschwand, und endlich fühlte er sich stark genug, um zu sprechen.

„Es ist vor genau acht Jahren geschehen", begann Athos leise und unsicher. „Ich wohnte damals auf unserem Gut La Fère im Berry. Ich... ich verstand mich sehr gut mit meinen Eltern. Da ich keine Geschwister hatte, wurde ich mit größter Sorgfalt erzogen. Mir gehörte der ganze Stolz meines Vaters, Arnaud de la Fère, und ich erhielt all die Liebe meiner Mutter, Marie de Montferrier aus dem Languedoc."

Hier machte Athos eine Pause, denn bereits bei der Nennung der Namen seiner Eltern fühlte er seine Selbstbeherrschung gefährlich wanken. D'Artagnan drückte seine Hand, und er fuhr zögernd fort.

„Einige Wochen zuvor hatte ich Anne de Breuil kennengelernt, und ich wollte Weihnachten mit ihr verbringen. Wir waren zwar damals noch nicht verheiratet, doch hatten wir uns bereits ewige Liebe geschworen, und ich war der festen Überzeugung, sie zu meiner Frau machen zu wollen, ich Narr. Meine ehrwürdigen Eltern waren gegen unsere Liebe und eine Hochzeit gewesen, denn ich war schon seit Kindesbeinen mit der Tochter eines Freundes meines Vaters verlobt gewesen. Dieser Freund hatte ebenfalls als Offizier in der Kavallerie gedient, genau wie mein Vater, und war zudem ein entfernter Verwandter des Königs."

D'Artagnan riss überrascht die Augen auf, und Athos nickte nur traurig.

„Ja, mein Freund, hätte ich damals auf meine Eltern gehört, würde ich heute wohl kaum als Musketier dienen. Ich hätte eine gute Partie gemacht. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nur Augen für Anne. Ich hatte meinen Eltern am Vortag zu Weihnachten eröffnet, dass ich das Fest mit Anne verbringen wollte, und es wird Euch wohl kaum überraschen, zu erfahren, dass meine Eltern nicht sehr... angetan von meiner Idee gewesen waren. Ach, weshalb schere ich mich eigentlich um schöne Worte? Es war der wüsteste Streit, den ich je erlebt habe. Meine Eltern waren gerade dabei gewesen, sich für eine Reise bereit zu machen, denn sie hatten vor, Weihnachten bei Verwandten in Paris zu verbringen. Mein Vater hatte getobt, und meine Mutter hatte geweint. Ich selbst war damals auch weit davon entfernt gewesen, ruhig und überlegt zu argumentieren, denn ich empfand es als Frechheit, Anne wieder auszuladen, obwohl meine Eltern nicht einmal zu Hause sein würden."

Athos unterdrückte ein Husten, und d'Artagnan reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser. Dankbar nahm ihn der ältere Musketier entgegen, während d'Artagnan ihn nachdenklich anblickte. Schließlich warf dieser vorsichtig ein: „Verzeiht die unwichtige Frage, aber warum entschieden Eure Eltern nicht einfach über Euren Kopf hinweg, dass Ihr sie begleiten solltet? Sie hätten ja durchaus die Autorität dazu besessen."

Athos lächelte leicht, doch seine Augen blieben dabei so kalt und bitter, dass es ein erschreckender Anblick war.

„Ihr seid sehr aufmerksam, mein Freund. Ich hätte tatsächlich mitgehen sollen, hätte ich mir nicht ein paar Tage zuvor eine schwere Erkältung geholt, als mein Pferd im Eis am Fluss eingebrochen war und mich ins Wasser geworfen hatte. Doch so war ich nicht fähig für die lange Reise in der Kutsche durch Schnee und bitterkalten Wind."

D'Artagnan nickte, und Athos verweilte einen Moment in Gedanken über die weiterführenden Ereignisse. Der härteste Teil stand ihm noch bevor, und bereits jetzt schien ihm überall die Kraft zu fehlen. Athos war versucht, einfach die Augen zu schließen, und sich von der Erschöpfung und vom Fieber in die Tiefe ziehen zu lassen, doch holte ihn unbarmherzig d'Artagnans Stimme aus seiner Überlegung.

„Wie ging es weiter, mein Freund? Wie endete der Streitt?"

Athos rang nach Luft und Fassung.

„Mein Vater schlug mich, das erste Mal überhaupt", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor, und er sah, dass d'Artagnan erblasste. Der junge Mann schien endlich den schrecklichen Zufall und die Übereinstimmung der Geschehnisse vor so vielen Jahren und dem jetzigen Abend zu begreifen. „Mein Vater verwünschte mich, nannte mich undankbar, dem Sohn eines Edelmannes unwürdig und drohte schlussendlich, mich zu verstoßen, falls ich Anne de Breuil heiraten würde. Meine Mutter, immer die gute Seele, versuchte zu schlichten, aber ich war ebenfalls außer mir. Noch während sie in die Kutsche einstiegen, schrie ich ihnen nach, dass der Teufel sie holen solle, und dass ich glücklich wäre, wenn sie in der Kälte verreckten..."

Athos konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Alles, seine ganzen verdrängten Erinnerungen, sogar sein tief vergrabener Hass loderten wieder auf, als wäre dies alles erst gestern geschehen. Er kämpfte erneut um Atem, doch eine riesige Faust schien seine Brust mit eiserner Kraft zusammenzupressen. Wie aus weiter Ferne spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ruhige Kreise beschrieb.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, in der er um Atem rang, bis sich die Faust ein klein wenig öffnete. Athos schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft. Einmal, dann zweimal, und jedes Mal löste sich der Druck etwas mehr. Schließlich wurde sich Athos bewusst, dass er hoffnungslos schluchzte.

Tränen, die er so oft gefürchtet und doch herbeigewünscht hatte, liefen ihm über die Wangen und tropften ins Nichts. Nach all den Jahren hatte er es für unmöglich gehalten, dass er noch zum Weinen fähig war. Er nahm d'Artagnan kaum wahr der ihn in den Armen hielt, und ihm leise zusprach. Es existierte nur noch die Vergangenheit und der Schmerz.

Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm er schließlich d'Artagnans Stimme: „Mein Freund, ich bitte Euch, sprecht zu Ende. Erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte, erst dann dürft Ihr Euch dem Schmerz hingeben."

Athos wusste später nicht mehr, wie er es zustande gebracht hatte, aber er schaffte es tatsächlich, seine Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.

„Was denkt Ihr, was geschehen ist?", flüsterte Athos tonlos. „Mein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung, meine Eltern starben an Weihnachten vor acht Jahren. Eine Diebesbande hatte sie überfallen und ausgeraubt. Man stahl sogar ihre Kleidung. Bauern fanden zwei nackte, steifgefrorene Körper, die eng beieinander lagen, als hätten sie versucht, sich gegenseitig warm zu halten. Ich hatte mich unterdessen mit Anne vergnügt und sie trotz des tragischen Todes meiner Eltern zwei Wochen später geheiratet..."

Athos hörte noch, wie seine Stimme immer schwächer und leiser wurde und dann ganz verstummte. Es blieb ihm nicht einmal mehr Zeit, um einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund zu werfen, als ihm bereits die Sinne schwanden. Das Letzte, was er noch fühlte, war ein Gefühl des Bedauerns, d'Artagnan ganz alleine zurückzulassen, jetzt, da er sich ihm endlich anvertraut hatte. Dann vermischten sich Töne, Bilder und Erinnerungen zu einem einzigen zähen Brei, und er verlor das Bewusstsein.


	3. Menschen die ihr wart verloren

**3. Menschen, die ihr wart verloren**

Der Arzt ließ auf sich warten.

Unruhig ging d'Artagnan im Zimmer auf und ab und warf alle paar Sekunden einen Blick auf die reglos daliegende Gestalt seines Freundes. Nur ab und zu bewegte Athos leicht den Kopf und seufzte leise, doch hatte er das Bewusstsein nicht wieder erlangt.

D'Artagnan, so schockiert und betroffen er von der Geschichte seines Freundes gewesen war, hatte rasch gehandelt, als dieser ohnmächtig zusammengesunken war. Er war aus der Wohnung geeilt und hatte mit lautem Klopfen die Vermieterin geweckt, der er eindringlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie auf der Stelle nach einem Arzt schicken sollte. Danach war er die Treppe wieder hinaufgestiegen, hatte Athos' schmale Gestalt mitsamt den Decken in seine Arme gezogen und hatte ihn im Schlafgemach in sein Bett gelegt.

Dann hatte er sich ans Fenster gestellt und ungeduldig die Ankunft des Mediziners erwartet. Doch dieser schien an Weihnachten andere Dinge zu bevorzugen, als sich für einen Krankenbesuch zu beeilen.

D'Artagnan schaute bereits zum zehnten Male auf die Uhr und trat dann zu Athos ans Bett. Dessen Gesicht war nicht mehr so fahl wie noch vor einer Weile, sondern vom Fieber leicht gerötet. Der junge Musketier streckte die Hand aus, um die Stirn seines Freundes zu berühren. Besorgt bemerkte er, dass Athos' Stirn regelrecht glühte, und dass das Fieber noch mehr in die Höhe geschossen war.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun, mein Freund", sprach d'Artagnan leise und strich Athos einige Strähnen des schweißnassen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Hätte ich gewusst, was dich bedrückt, dann hätte ich niemals derart ungehalten reagiert. Ich hätte dich aber auch nicht mit deinen Sorgen allein gelassen, im Gegenteil, ich hätte dich bereits viel früher zur Rede gestellt. Doch wissentlich um deine Sturheit und Verschlossenheit brauchte es vielleicht diese vermaledeite Krankheit, um dich endlich genügend zu zermürben, dich mir anzuvertrauen. Nur komm jetzt nicht auf die Idee, ich wäre genug Edelmann, um meinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten und dich in Ruhe sterben zu lassen! Schlag dir das sofort wieder aus dem Kopf und sieh lieber zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst, etwas anderes würde ich dir nie verzeihen."

Während d'Artagnan so auf den Kranken einsprach, merkte er zuerst gar nicht, dass der Arzt eingetreten war. Erst als die Türe laut ins Schloss fiel, wirbelte der junge Musketier überrascht herum und fand sich unvermutet einem dürren, älteren Mann gegenüber. Einzig und allein die mitgeführte Ledertasche, die äußerst seltsam roch, und der nur milde interessierte Blick, den er Athos zuwarf, wiesen ihn als Mediziner aus.

„Man hat nach mir gerufen", stellte er beinahe gelangweilt fest, und man sah ihm an, dass er tausend andere Orte kannte, an denen er Weihnachten lieber verbracht hätte.

D'Artagnan ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und erklärte stattdessen, was vorgefallen war. Der Arzt trat an Athos' Bett und begann seine Untersuchungen. Der junge Musketier sah angespannt zu, wie der Mediziner sowohl den Puls maß, wie auch das Fieber abschätzte, dem Kranken kurz den Mund öffnete und hineinblickte und schlussendlich sein Ohr auf dessen freie Brust drückte.

D'Artagnan verfolgte das ganze Vorgehen mit beinahe mütterlichem Argwohn, war er doch froh, dass sein stolzer Freund bewusstlos war und sich deshalb nicht beschweren konnte.

Am Schluss drehte der Arzt Athos auf die Seite und wandte sich dann ruhig d'Artagnan zu.

„Nun?", fragte der junge Musketier ungeduldig.

„Nun", antwortete der ältere Mann langsam. „Wie Ihr richtig erraten habt, leidet Euer Freund an einem ernsten Fall von Lungenentzündung. Schleim hat sich in und um die Lungen festgesetzt und erschwert ihm die Atmung. Dazu hat er hohes Fieber und erscheint mir allgemein in geschwächtem Zustand. Er trägt diese Krankheit wohl nicht erst seit heute mit sich herum."

Der Mediziner warf d'Artagnan einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und dieser fühlte sich augenblicklich getadelt, zu Recht, wie ihm schien. Doch hielt ihn dies nicht davon ab, in seiner typischen gascognischen Art bereits nach Lösungen zu diesem Problem zu suchen.

„Wie kann man ihm helfen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Zuerst einmal müsst Ihr dafür sorgen, dass er genügend trinkt. Habt Ihr Teekräuter im Haus?", fragte der Arzt.

D'Artagnan schüttelte den Kopf und war für einen Augenblick versucht, den Mediziner zu fragen, ob statt des Kräuteraufgusses auch erwärmter Rotwein in Frage käme. Denn in diesem Fall würde Athos bestimmt genug trinken. Aber als den jungen Musketier erneut ein missbilligender Blick traf, hielt er es für besser, den Mund zu halten.

„Nun", fuhr der Arzt fort und hielt seine Augenbrauen erhoben, „ich werde Euch einige Kräuter hier lassen, die eine fiebersenkende und schmerzlindernde Wirkung besitzen. Einen Aufguss davon flösst Ihr dann Eurem Freund in regelmäßigen Abständen ein. Es ist wichtig, damit das Fieber ihn nicht völlig austrocknet."

D'Artagnan nickte und wartete unruhig auf weitere Anweisungen, doch der ältere Mann schwieg beharrlich.

„Ist dies alles?", fragte d'Artagnan schließlich.

Ein strafender Blick traf ihn sogleich.

„Nein, natürlich ist dies nicht alles, ansonsten hättet Ihr ein Kräuterweib zu Rate ziehen können, anstatt einen Kundigen, der sich jahrelang in den Wissenschaften der Medizin geschult hat."

D'Artagnan biss sich auf die Lippen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Der Arzt machte erneut eine ausschweifende Pause, wahrscheinlich um das Gesagte gebührend wirken zu lassen, und fuhr dann schließlich in bedächtigem Tonfall fort.

„Ihr müsst ihm zudem kalte Wickel anlegen, am besten an der Stirne und um die Waden, um das Fieber zu senken. Außerdem sollte er so viel wie möglich husten. Nur so kann sich der Schleim lösen, der sich in seinen Lungen angesammelt hat. Aus diesem Grund habe ich Euren Freund auf die Seite gelegt, damit er nicht an seinem eigenen Schleim erstickt. Ihr werdet ihn beim Husten stützen und dafür schauen müssen, dass er den Auswurf von sich geben kann."

D'Artagnan musste sich beherrschen, um nicht angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. Dieses Weihnachtsfest wurde immer besser: ein trübsinniger Athos, die Vorstufe zu einem Duell, ein heftiger Streit, ein kranker Athos, eine erschütternde Geschichte, ein bärbeißiger Arzt und nun eine ekelhafte Angelegenheit. Womit hatte er das alles nur verdient?

„Dann, als letzte Maßnahme", fuhr der Mediziner ungeachtet der Gedankengänge seines Gegenübers fort, „müsst Ihr dafür sorgen, dass Euer Freund unbedingt die strenge Bettruhe einhält, bis ich es anders sage. Er soll sich weder groß bewegen noch sich aufregen noch sonst irgendetwas tun, außer sich ausruhen."

Der Arzt schien alles gesagt zu haben, was wichtig war, und wandte sich von d'Artagnan ab, um zu gehen. Der junge Musketier packte ihn am Ärmel.

„Aber wird er durchkommen?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Wer weiß das schon?", erwiderte der Arzt ungehalten und riss seinen Ärmel los. „Das werdet Ihr schon früh genug wissen. Wenn Euer Freund morgen noch atmet, dann lebt er noch, so einfach ist das. Ihr werdet wohl kaum einen Mediziner brauchen, um das festzustellen."

Der Arzt wollte erneut gehen, aber d'Artagnan ließ nicht locker.

„Könnt Ihr denn nicht wenigstens sagen, was wahrscheinlicher ist?"

„Ihr seid aber einer der besonders ungeduldigen Sorte, Monsieur", erwiderte der Mediziner ärgerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er durchkommen wird, und wenn Ihr mich noch einmal mit einer Frage belästigt, dann verdopple ich das Honorar. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist es Ungeduld."

„Ich werde Euch daran erinnern, wenn Euer Honorar fällig ist", entgegnete d'Artagnan hitzig, denn seine Geduld war in der Tat erschöpft.

„Ich mag Euren Ton nicht, mein junger Herr", sagte der Arzt mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Das trifft sich gut, denn ich mag Eure Art nicht. Ihr braucht also nicht zu befürchten, dass ich Euch zu einem Glas Wein einladen werde. Ich frage mich, wo in aller Welt die Vermieterin einen solch einschläfernden Wichtigtuer wie Euch hatte auftreiben können."

Der Mediziner ließ sich durch die Beleidigung nicht reizen, sondern rief ungerührt über seine Schulter: „Das kann ich Euch sagen, ich bin ihr Onkel."

Nach diesen Worten schlug er die Türe hinter sich zu, und d'Artagnan war wieder mit Athos alleine. Langsam ging er auf seinen Freund zu und setzte sich dann müde an die Wand neben dem Bett.

„Du schuldest mir etwas, mein Freund", sprach er ganz leise. „Nicht weil ich dich vor größerem Unheil bewahrt habe oder weil ich um dein Seelenheil kämpfe, sondern lediglich aus dem Grund, dass ich diesen unausstehlichen Bock von Arzt ertragen musste."

Doch wie erwartet gab Athos keine Antwort.

Die Nacht schien ewig zu dauern.

D'Artagnan verbrachte sie damit, Wickel anzulegen, Tee aufzukochen und einzuflössen, Athos gut zuzureden und ihn zu stützen, wenn dieser anfing zu husten. Der Arzt sollte Recht behalten haben, und ab der Mitte der Nacht hustete der ältere Musketier erhebliche Mengen an blutigem Schleim und Eiter hoch, und d'Artagnan hatte die große Ehre, ihm eine Schale hinhalten zu dürfen. Während solchen Augenblicken wünschte sich der junge Gascogner sonst wohin, und mit einem selbstmitleidigen Seufzer wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem schönen Serviermädchen und seinen Vorstellungen, was er alles mit ihr hätte machen können.

Athos war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit in einer Art fiebrigen Dämmerzustandes und regte sich kaum. Von Zeit zu Zeit packte ihn eine große Unruhe und er warf sich auf dem Lager hin und her. Wieder andere Male redete er wirres Zeug aus seiner Vergangenheit; oft sprach er zu seinen Eltern, manchmal zu d'Artagnan unbekannten Personen. Doch die meiste Zeit sprach er zu Anne, seiner geliebten, wundervollen Anne.

Zu solchen Zeitpunkten zerriss es d'Artagnan fast das Herz, und er begriff erst in jener Nacht das volle Ausmaß der Seelenpein, in der sein Freund sich seit Jahren befinden musste. Er versuchte, Athos gut zuzureden und ihn zu beruhigen, doch dieser schien zu weit weg zu sein, um ihn zu verstehen.

Trotz aller Bemühungen d'Artagnans und der strikten Befolgung der ärztlichen Ratschläge blieb das Fieber gefährlich hoch und brach nicht. Manchmal fragte sich der junge Musketier, ob Athos tatsächlich einfach aufgegeben hatte. Es schien, als ließe er sich widerstandslos davontreiben.

Als der Morgen graute war d'Artagnan am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er flehte Athos an, endlich zurückzukommen, den Kampf aufzunehmen; er schrie und betete, er weinte und tobte, er lockte und drohte. Doch es schien alles umsonst zu sein, wo immer sein Freund auch war, er schien nicht zuzuhören.

Die Sonne ging allmählich über einem verschneiten Paris auf, als d'Artagnan den leeren Teebecher schließlich frustriert in eine Ecke des Zimmers warf. Dieser zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren, und der junge Musketier ließ sich vor dem Bett zu Boden sinken.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Athos. Was versuche ich überhaupt, an einem Felsen zu rütteln? Dein Schädel ist so dick wie die Mauern von Paris, und wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann bringt dich auch der Tee des lieben Doktors nicht mehr davon ab. Ach, Athos, so entscheide dich doch wenigstens, es schmerzt mich zu sehr, dich länger in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen."

Der Kranke seufzte tief, wie als Antwort auf das Gesagte, und d'Artagnan lächelte ein wenig. Behutsam strich er seinem Freund die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht... und da bemerkte er es. Aufgeregt und kaum fähig zu atmen, legte der junge Musketier Athos – wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor während der letzten Stunden – die Hand auf die Stirn. Und tatsächlich! Sie war zwar noch immer warm, aber längst nicht mehr so glühend heiß wie zuvor. Das Fieber war gebrochen.

D'Artagnan hätte vor Freude laut aufgelacht, wäre er dafür nicht viel zu müde gewesen. Stattdessen schickte er ein gemurmeltes „Danke" gen Himmel und küsste Athos auf die Stirn.

Wissend, dass sein Freund das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, ließ d'Artagnan den Kopf auf seine auf dem Bettrand gestützten Arme sinken und schlief ein.

Irgendetwas hustete.

Immer noch müde und träge vom Schlaf versuchte d'Artagnan, seinen Kopf weiter im Kissen zu verbergen und das Geräusch zu verdrängen. Doch, halt, seine Kopfunterlage war viel zu hart, als dass es ein Kissen hätte sein können, und als er sein Haupt verwirrt etwas anhob, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen verkrampften Nacken. D'Artagnan schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte, seinen vernebelten Verstand zu wecken und herauszufinden, wo er war.

Die fahle Nachmittagssonne schien in ein Zimmer, welches dem jungen Musketier unheimlich bekannt vorkam. Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Hustens, das ihn geweckt hatte.

„Athos!", rief er laut aus, und sofort kam ihm das Geschehene wieder in den Sinn. Sein Freund lag noch immer auf der Seite, die Augen fest zugepresst, und hustete schwach.

D'Artagnan sprang sofort auf, was sein ebenfalls schmerzender Rücken nach zu langer Zeit in einer sitzenden Haltung nicht gerade schätzte, und beeilte sich, das Feuer wieder zu entfachen, welches in der Zwischenzeit verwahrlost hinuntergebrannt war. Schnell hängte er einen neuen Topf mit Wasser in die Flammen und kehrte dann zu seinem Freund zurück.

Athos hustete immer noch, und d'Artagnan hörte, dass sich erneut Schleim in dessen Brust löste. Der junge Musketier griff zu der bereitstehenden Schale und hob dann sachte Athos' Kopf, so dass dieser den Auswurf loswerden konnte. Der Kranke dachte aber gar nicht daran, irgendetwas auszuspucken und schlug stattdessen zögernd die Augen auf, als er die Berührung von vertrauten Händen spürte.

„Athos, Ihr seid endlich wach!", bemerkte d'Artagnan freudig und zog seinen noch etwas neben sich stehenden Freund in seine Arme. „Ich befürchtete bereits, dass ich Porthos und Aramis eine traurige Nachricht zu überbringen hätte, doch ich sehe, dass Ihr Euch schlussendlich doch für den Weg eines Mannes, nicht den eines Feiglings entschieden habt."

Athos schien der Rede seines Freundes nur halbwegs gefolgt zu sein, denn er blickte d'Artagnan nur müde und verwirrt an. Dann fing er erneut an zu husten, weigerte sich aber standhaft, die noch immer hingehaltene Schale zu benutzen.

„Nun kommt schon, mein Freund", meinte d'Artagnan fröhlich. „Spuckt den Schleim endlich aus, der Herr Doktor will es so."

Doch Athos schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Das ist ekelhaft", brachte er schließlich mühsam und mit matter Stimme hervor, doch hatte sich die übliche Falte in seine Stirn gegraben, die einen Anflug von Hartnäckigkeit andeutete.

D'Artagnan konnte nicht anders und lachte laut auf. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass sein Freund wohl trotz der schweren Krankheit der Alte geblieben war.

„Das ist nicht lustig", beschwerte sich Athos leise, doch ein weiterer Hustenanfall verdarb ihm den Auftritt. Er verzog das Gesicht, ob vor Schmerz oder vor Ekel, das sei einmal dahingestellt.

„Mein Freund", begann d'Artagnan und versuchte, trotz der überschwänglichen Freude, ernst zu bleiben. „Ihr habt die ganze Nacht lang in diese Schale gespuckt, und es hat Euch kein einziges Mal gestört. Nun habt Euch nicht so, es gibt wohl nichts mehr in Euch drinnen, was ich noch nicht gesehen hätte."

Diese doppeldeutige Bemerkung schien Athos schließlich zu überzeugen und nach einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall bückte er sich über die Schale und spuckte eine große Menge blutigen Schleims aus. D'Artagnan grinste nur breit, als er das angeekelte Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn selbst unempfindlich gegen die Widerwärtigkeit der ganzen Sache gemacht.

Fröhlich pfeifend stand er auf, holte das heiße Wasser aus dem Feuer und bereitete seinem Freund einen Krug des Kräutertees zu. Er holte einen neuen Becher – der alte lag noch immer zerbrochen in der Ecke – und ging damit zu Athos' Bett zurück. Er klopfte das Kissen auf und half dann seinem Freund, sich behutsam etwas aufzusetzen.

Als d'Artagnan Athos den Becher in die Hand drückte, rümpfte dieser die Nase.

„Ihr glaubt nicht im Ernst, dass ich diese Brühe trinken werde", sagte Athos ruhig.

„Und ob Ihr das trinken werdet", entgegnete d'Artagnan, nicht ohne eine gewisse Schadenfreude. „Ihr habt Euch letzte Nacht kein einziges Mal darüber beschwert, und der Tee hat seine Wirkung hervorragend getan. Glaubt nicht, dass ich Euch auch nur an ein Gläschen Wein heranlasse bis Ihr wieder auf den Beinen seid, deshalb gewöhnt Euch besser augenblicklich an den Tee."

„Ihr beliebt zu spaßen."

„Nicht im Geringsten."

„Dann besitzt Ihr definitiv eine teuflische Ader."

„Das könnte schon sein, mein Freund", erwiderte d'Artagnan mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Doch denkt immer schön daran, dass Ihr Euch diese Schwierigkeit selber aufgehalst habt. Und nun lenkt nicht vom Thema ab", tadelte er mit gespielter Strenge. „Ihr habt noch die Brühe zu trinken."

Athos seufzte, doch er wusste, wann er ertappt war. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, den Tee zu trinken, aber d'Artagnan beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen und es war unmöglich, den Aufguss unbemerkt wieder auszuspucken.

„Das ist ekelhaft", meinte der ältere Musketier schließlich mit einer Grimasse und reichte d'Artagnan den leeren Becher zurück. Dieser war versucht, gleich wieder nachzufüllen, doch wollte er es nicht übertreiben.

„Eure Wortwahl ist heute eindeutig beschränkt, ich werde es einmal der Krankheit zuschreiben", erwiderte d'Artagnan mit leichtem Spott, und fing sich einen bösen Blick ein.

Dies hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, noch etwas weiter zu sticheln.

„Betrachtet den Schleim und diesen Tee doch einfach als Bestrafung für den elenden Zustand, den Euer Körper erleiden musste, und für die entsetzlichen Erfahrungen, die mir zuteil geworden sind."

Auf Athos' Gesicht zeigte sich Verwirrung.

„Euch?"

„Ja, mir", antwortete d'Artagnan und legte eine dramatische Pause ein. „Euretwegen habe ich mein schlimmstes Weihnachtsfest erlebt. Ich werde diesen heiligen Abend von nun an nie mehr mit der gleichen kindlichen Freude betrachten können wie vorher."

Bei der Theatralik des jungen Musketiers schlich sich nun auch ein feines Lächeln auf Athos' Lippen, und d'Artagnan bemerkte es mit großer Freude.

„Weshalb denn das?", fragte der ältere Musketier.

„Ihr könnt auch noch fragen warum? Mein lieber Athos, vielleicht feiert man in Euren hochadligen und merkwürdigen Familienkreisen Weihnachten auf diese Art, aber ich bevorzuge, den Heiligen Tag mit gutem Essen und einer Andacht zu feiern, anstatt mich mit meinem besten Freund zu streiten, ihn vom Selbstmord abzuhalten und ihn dann schließlich von der Schwelle zum Jenseits zurückzuholen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Besuch dieses fürchterlichen Arztes! Ihr müsst einmal ein Wörtchen mit Eurer Vermieterin über den Umgangston ihrer Verwandten reden."

Doch Athos schien dem letzten Teil gar nicht mehr zuzuhören und starrte stattdessen nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Es war unschwer zu erraten, dass es seine Gedanken erneut in die Vergangenheit und das Gespräch des vergangenen Abends zog.

D'Artagnan fragte sich bereits, ob er das Thema wohl zu früh angeschnitten hatte, doch war er nicht gewillt, das Gehörte totzuschweigen.

„Athos, Ihr könnt nicht Euer ganzes Leben in Reue und Selbstmitleid über das Vergangene verbringen", sprach d'Artagnan leise und vorsichtig, halb in Erwartung, einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen und doch unfähig zu schweigen. „Es ist schrecklich, was Euch zugestoßen ist, aber Ihr könnt es nicht mehr ändern, auch wenn Ihr Euch tagtäglich dafür bestraft. Ihr habt viele Fehler gemacht, doch war der Tod Eurer Eltern gewiss nicht Eure Schuld. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass Ihr Eure Worte und Taten bereut, aber was geschehen ist kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Es wäre Euch würdiger, wenn Ihr nicht die Vergangenheit zurechtzubiegen versuchtet, sondern die Zukunft so gut wie möglich schmiedet, für Euch und Euer Umfeld. Ihr habt so viel zu geben, Athos, vergeudet es nicht so unnötig und frühzeitig an den Tod."

D'Artagnan hatte geendet und es herrschte Ruhe im Zimmer. Athos starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster, und der jüngere Musketier war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm sein Freund überhaupt zugehört hatte. Doch schließlich drehte ihm der ältere Musketier den Kopf zu, und seine Gesichtszüge waren ruhig wie immer.

„So weit ich weiß, haltet Ihr Euren Teil der Abmachung nicht ein", sagte Athos ruhig und ernst. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass Ihr mir Euer Wort gegeben habt, dass Ihr mich in Ruhe ließet, wenn ich Euch nur den Grund erzählen würde, weshalb ich des Lebens müde bin. Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten."

D'Artagnan spürte, wie ihm bei Athos' Worten das Blut in den Adern gefror. Dann sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein? So blieb sein Freund nun dabei, ihn von sich zu stoßen und sein Leben so schnell es ging zu beenden? Der junge Musketier spürte Wut, Trauer, Ohnmacht, doch am meisten von allem, Enttäuschung. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, Athos gerettet zu haben!

„Ihr habt Recht, Graf", versetzte d'Artagnan kalt. „Wie hatte ich auch vergessen können, dass ein Edelmann wie Ihr ein gegebenes Wort höher achtet als das Leben eines Freundes? Verzeiht mir bitte meine Dummheit."

D'Artagnan hatte bereits seinen Mantel gepackt und wollte aus dem Zimmer eilen, als ihn Athos' Stimme zurückhielt.

„Nun, ich würde es nicht unbedingt Dummheit nennen, wohl eher Voreiligkeit oder jugendliche Verblendung."

Die Stimme des älteren Musketiers klang leise amüsiert und überaus trocken, und als d'Artagnan sich umdrehte und das schelmische Lächeln auf dem blassen Gesicht seines Freundes sah, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser mit ihm gespielt hatte.

„Ihr seid ein Schuft, Athos!", rief d'Artagnan aus, irgendwo zwischen Empörung, Unfassbarkeit und einer tiefen Erleichterung gefangen. „Über so etwas macht man keine Witze! Ich habe tatsächlich befürchtet, dass Ihr es ernst meint."

Athos lächelte immer noch, doch wurde das Lächeln eine Spur ironischer.

„Verzeiht meinen Mangel an Taktgefühl, mein Freund, ich war nur gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Ihr mir tatsächlich die Freundschaft aufgekündigt hättet. Ihr habt eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer gezeigt, doch war es beruhigend zu sehen, dass selbst Eure Geduld mit mir Grenzen besitzt. Nur damit ich weiß, wie ich Euch loswerden könnte, falls ich Eurer überdrüssig werden würde. Betrachtet es zudem als süße Rache für Eure übermäßige Schadenfreude von vorhin, was diesen... Schleim und den Tee betrifft. Ich werde Euch für Eure frechen Worte in der nächsten Zeit wohl kaum bei einem Duell den Hintern versohlen können, deshalb muss diese verbale Rache reichen."

D'Artagnan schwieg und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er nahm die Worte hin, auch wenn er sich an einem anderen Tag wohl mit einem Schrei auf Athos gestürzt hätte, aber heute war es einfach nur schön zu sehen und zu hören, dass wieder Lebensmut und Redseligkeit in seinen Freund zurückgekehrt waren. Auch wenn diese Runde auf seine Kosten gegangen war.

„Ich verhalte mich ungerecht, ich weiß", begann Athos, doch dieses Mal mit der gewohnten Ruhe und Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich habe Euch viel zu verdanken, d'Artagnan, mehr wohl als dass ich meine Schulden jemals wieder begleichen könnte. Euch das Leben zu retten käme nicht einmal annähernd in die Nähe der Mühe, welche Ihr unternommen habt, um mich zu retten. Ich habe Euch gehört, mein Freund, als ich im Fieber gelegen habe, und Ihr wart es, der mich zurück geholt hat. Mehr noch als Eure Worte hat mich Eure Freundschaft wieder kämpfen lassen. Denn was Ihr mir gesagt habt, das wusste ich insgeheim schon lange, nämlich dass ich nicht ewig vor der Vergangenheit würde fliehen können. Doch es fehlte mir an Kraft, Willen und einem Ziel, mich gegen sie aufzulehnen. Letzte Nacht wurde mir klar, dass dieses fehlende Ziel unsere Freundschaft ist, die abwesende Kraft wart und seid Ihr selbst und der mangelnde Wille war, dass ich nicht als Feigling in Euren Augen sterben wollte. Eure Anschuldigung, gerechtfertigt, weckte meine Willenskräfte und meinen Trotz. Ein Edelmann sollte sich besser zu benehmen wissen, als ich es getan habe. Verzeiht mir."

D'Artagnan lächelte warm, als er das kämpferische Funkeln in Athos' Augen sah. Schlussendlich funktionierte sein Freund doch recht einfach, man brauchte nur seine Ehre anzustacheln, und schon waren die Lebensgeister wieder geweckt. Er hätte eigentlich früher daran denken sollen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn ich weiß, dass Ihr dasselbe und noch viel mehr für mich getan hättet, wären die Umstände anders gewesen. Und ich muss nur noch einmal erwähnen, dass es mein Herz erfreut, Euch wieder unter den Lebendigen zu wissen", sagte d'Artagnan zufrieden. Er hielt seinem Freund erneut die Schale hin, als dieser zu husten begann. Athos wehrte ihn aber ab und schöpfte Atem, um zu sprechen.

„Trotz allem, trotz dieser Nacht und meinen Worten, die ich überaus ernst und ehrlich meine, kann ich Euch nicht versprechen, dass ich die Vergangenheit nun ohne Weiteres hinter mir lassen kann. Es schmerzt noch immer, wie eine alte Verletzung, die schlecht verheilt ist, und mich je nach Wetter mehr oder weniger peinigt. Bei Gott, ich höre immer noch die wütende Stimme meines Vaters im Ohr... Es wird vielleicht wieder eine Zeit geben, wo diese Erinnerungen stärker werden, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr derart übermannen lassen will und dass ich kämpfen werde. Aber dieses Mal hat meine Kraft nur knapp ausgereicht, ein nächstes Mal wird..."

„Sagt so etwas nicht, ich bitte Euch", unterbrach ihn d'Artagnan heftig, denn er wollte wirklich nicht an ein solches Ereignis denken.

Athos nickte und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine müden und brennenden Augen. D'Artagnan sah die Bewegung, und die zusammengesunkene Haltung seines Freundes erinnerten ihn wieder an dessen angeschlagenen Zustand. Das lange Gespräch musste Athos erschöpft haben.

„Wie auch immer die ferne Zukunft aussehen wird steht in den Sternen geschrieben", meinte d'Artagnan und half seinem Freund, sich wieder ganz hinzulegen. „Die nahe Zukunft hingegen ist einfach genannt: strikte Bettruhe, bis es der liebe Herr Doktor anders sagt. Mein Gott, versprecht mir aber, dass Ihr Euch das nächste Mal einen anderen Arzt aussuchen werdet!"

Athos musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er das entgeisterte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, aber das Lachen verwandelte sich schon bald in einen heftigen Hustenanfall.

„Bitte macht keine Scherze mehr, d'Artagnan", bat Athos außer Atem, „das Husten tut höllisch weh. Aber Ihr müsst mir schon verraten, was es mit Eurer Abneigung gegen diesen Arzt auf sich hat, ich kann mich an keine andere Person außer Euch erinnern. Was ist geschehen?"

Doch d'Artagnan blickte Athos nur mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Mein Freund, dies ist eine Vergangenheit, die zur Abwechslung _ich _verdrängen möchte. Vielleicht erzähle ich Euch die ganze Geschichte einmal über einer guten Flasche Wein und bis dahin rate ich Euch, Eure Vermieterin zu meiden."

Der ältere Musketier starrte ihn nur verständnislos an, doch d'Artagnan winkte ab. Athos wollte nicht länger auf seiner Frage beharren, denn er spürte, wie der Schlaf an seinen Gedanken und an seinem Körper zog. Es wurde immer schwieriger, die müden Augen offen zu halten, und seine Glieder wurden schwer.

Bevor er seiner Erschöpfung nachgab, hörte er noch d'Artagnans Stimme murmeln: „Pardieu, Athos, versprecht mir einfach, dass nicht jede weiße Weihnachten mit Euch derart anstrengend ist oder ich werde alsbald die gleiche Abneigung gegen den Schnee entwickelt haben wie Ihr!"

Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf Athos' Lippen, und er schlief friedlich ein.


End file.
